ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Yonshi Gate RP12/04/12
The moment Kirei asks Setsu to come with her to the memorial stone.. HatakeSetsuko: -After his short meal of having spicy pork ramen, Setsuko would find himself just sitting there for a short time just thinking… thinking deep about what could happen next. He still did not have the answers he wanted and needed from Inkroe and why he attacked him. All Setsuko knew though was that he would find a way to make him pay. He got to thinking about how his own death would not just affect him but also his soon to be wife Kirei. Getting up though he would pay the lady at the counter and walked out into the street. Walking to the thunder gate he would out to the main gate as he would stand there looking off into the distance.- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would wake up in her appartment as usual it was a few days later after the day she visited the memorial stone and talked to her parents there and she layed flowers down. Kirei would jump out of her bed as she still had her clothes and everything on as she would go to the main gate as she didnt noticed Setsu was standing there as she would bump into him "oh hey love,how are you today?"-Kirei looked at him-"i just wanted to go see at the memorial stone seeing if the flowers still are blooming well the one's i layed down there for my parents.."-Kirei would smile a bit- HatakeSetsuko: -he would look over to Kirei as he would smile to her as well.- "I am well... getting better each day... I am thinking I will start training with the brace here real soon." xKireiHimex: -Kirei would smile to him "thats great to hear, you gonna come with me to the memorial stone??"-Kirei looked to him still but curious if he would go with her it would be weird though the fact she wanted to talk to her parents, she wasnt sure if her parents could see him or her but that she didnt matter about- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuk would stand up and took Kirei into his arms- "ofcourse love. I would be more then happy to go with you. Anytime you are ready I am here to go with you" xKireiHimex: -Kirei would smile as she took his hand "first were gonna get fresh flowers from my aunt's shop, so we can lay down new one's since the others would most likely dead already"-Kirei paused for a moment-"and then were going to the memorial stone"-Kirei would walk over to her aunt's shop as she looked around it seems her aunt wasnt working today but that wasnt a big deal she found some purple flowers she didnt know their name but she liked them "what you think of this flowers?"-Kirei would show them to Setsu as she waited- HatakeSetsuko: -Looking into Kirei's eyes he would get lost in her hues as he would smile to her from under his mask.- "They are as beautiful as you are love. Completely and totally perfect" -he would keep his one eye on her as she could most likely see the passion that was driven with him. She could see that Setsuko would do anything to protect her and keep her safe. If that meant giving his life he would do so for her.- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would blush as she took some money out of her pocket as she layed it down so her aunt would know she got some of the flowers even though her aunt didnt like to be payed by her own family but Kirei didnt matter she wanted it anyways. "Thanks love"-Kirei smiled as she holds his hand as she would go to the memorial stone with him once she came there with him she would lay the flowers down as she removed the death flowers before she looked to the memorial stone "i know you both cant see me or him, but non the less i wanted you both to meet him, yes i know this sounds ridiculous but i love him and were gonna get married, its sad that you both cant be there but that is life i supose.. i have no idea why you both had to die either but yeah i will know that one day.. if the truth comes above i dont know when.."-Kirei would pause for a moment as she looked to Setsu with a few tears in her eyes but hold herself quiet strong- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would listen to her words as he would close his eyes remember the day his father passed away. How it hurt him so much to see him go deep into the ground and given a head stone that was similar to the one her parents held. The pain she felt was something no one could ever feel but one who has lost someone. Setsuko would let go of her hand as he kneeled down onto his knees as he would place a hand between the two head pieces. " I know you both do not know me and I wish we could have but I want to make a promise to you both. I promise I will always protect your daughter... to make sure she has everything in life she will ever need. To make sure that she smiles each day, that she will never fear of me leaving her side." -he would take a couple of breaths as he would smile- "to make sure she grows to honor your names and your clan. That we will always work as a team that will never give up in the face of our enemies. Someday when we have children, they will know both of your honors as they will have your blood flowing through their hearts." -he would get up and went to kirei as he took her hand and looked to the grave stones. "I know you both will be with us on our special day" xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would smile as she listened to his words before she spoke once more "i will make you both proud, and will do everything to find the truth even if it will be hard and perhaps i do have to fight to get it, but i know for sure i will get it and with setsu at my side i have nothing to fear he makes me feel stronger then i already was feeling, as i will tell our children every story i remember when i had you both still in my life how great you both were how much honor you both had back then in our village, as i have your sister here around me mom, perhaps she can tell me one another too if she still can remember the day our village got attacked but i will take that slowly since i havent seen her for so long, so i want to get her trust first"-she would lay down her hand on setsu's shoulder as she smiled- "i love you both mom and dad and you both will be in my heart and mind till dead took me away from here"- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would smile to her as he would place his arm around her and held her close to him. This was a special moment for them both as it seemed like nothing mattered, like as if the world could be raining crimson fire and he and Kirei hand nothing to fear. he would continue looking at her parents headstones as he would think for the moment what they would need to do to help represent each of their parents at the wedding.- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would kiss him for a moment as she looks at him with a smile "thanks for comming here with me love"-Kirei was happy to have him in her life as nothing could stop her to be with him anymore, but their wedding day will be special atleast thats what she wanted with her parents in her mind and in her heart now nothing can stop her- "so um what we gonna do now??" HatakeSetsuko: "Well whatever you want really... I had no real plans for the day other then practicing my hand movements and getting my body ready." -he would look to her as he would go silent looking around.= xKireiHimex: -Kirei would think for a moment "i has no idea, i had no plans either exept being here with you at the memorial stone"-Kirei scratched the back of her head as she was thinking- The Takeda/Sanada Boy crashes in. SanadaKihaku: -Kihaku woke up quite early this day. He wanted to get as much practice in , as his body could manage. He jumped out of bed and grabbed his clothes and put them on. Once he was dressed he grabbed his armband from on top of the nightstand and wrapped it around his left upper arm. He then picked up his bokken from next to te nightstand and strapped it on his back.Kihaku then went to open the dresser its upperdrawer and grabbed 4 weights.Each weight was about 14 pounds,as he wrapped 2 of them around his ankles. The other 2 he wrapped around his wrists.Kihaku then walked out of his room to the bathroom as he grabbed his hairgell and did his hair. Afterwards he looked into the mirror and nodded,before rushing out the bathroom to the front door. The weights were still a bit heavy.But hed get used to it. He sat down on the front porch and grabbed his sandals and put them on.Once on he took his shinnguards and strapped them on over the weights. Kihaku grabbed his gloves from the shelf and put them on, after wich he took his protectors and wrapped them over the weights on his wrists.-He rushed out of the door as fast as he could with the weights he had on.He was slower then normal. But that was okay the weights were neccesary if he would ever hope of becoming as fast as the Yellow flash. Kihaku rushed trough town and jumped into the thundergod gate. flying out of it at the Main gate compound with a loud boom hed go over into a flip and land on his feet and right hand. Kihaku pushed himself back up and dashed out of the gate, while quikly bringing his hands together in front of his chest, molding his chakra and directing it at his feet, forming a cushion under them. As he came out the gate, he jumped forward and onto a tree its bark and ran up the tree.Kihaku felt his body adapting to the weights. as he picked up his pace a she came onto a branch at the top of the tree and dashed over the branches,jumping when neccesary. He continued to do so as he went in a circular motion around the compound. AFter 2 Hours hed come to a stop on one of the branches and leaned against the tree with only his right hand, his breathing heavy,the weights were taking their toll on him, maybe it was just the exhaustion but he began to speak too himself.- I can do this, i wont give up. I will not stop training until i can Match the legendary Yellow Flash his speed.- THough exhausted, he began to smile, as he forced himself back onto his feet.Kihaku once again ebgan dashing around the compound trough the trees, forcing himself to go faster and faster. Another hour had passed. His movements were slowing and he was starting to have trouble to keep pushing himself further. HIS breathing heavy,the exhaustion wearing him down, it was only a matter of time before something would go wrong. And it did So 30 minutes.Kihaku misjudged the direction of his jump,his foot got stuck behind a branch,causing him to loose his footing. Kihaku came crashing down into the compound as he crashed against the wall of one of the side buildings with his left side. Kihaku collapsed onto the ground HatakeSetsuko: "Well I have an idea... you can train me." -he would smile to her as he moved away from her- "I want you to help me get my body moving again. Even if you have to hurt...." -but as he was speaking a small boy came crashing through the compound as he arched an eyebrow- "the hell...who the hell..." -he would look back to Kirei as he would move himself close to her to make sure if there was a fight to break out, Setsuko would by her the time she would need to get away- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei looked at him "me training you?? but i uhh i never trained anyone.. exept myself.."-she spoke as she then heard someone crashing into the wall as she noticed setsu would hold her closer as she looked at it "oh not you again Kihaku"-she faceplanted as she sighed- "dont think Jinora would love to see you in the hospital again and you know that.."-Kirei smiled to setsu as she would look at kihaku just to be sure he didnt had any wounds that needed to be treated right away but it doesnt seem like that, but it could have been worser that it was someone that wanted to attack them instead of Kihaku crashing down on the wall she would sigh slightly- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would look to the boy who came crashing through the wall- “Kihaku?” –he would say as he would turn his attention to Kirei- “Is he new here or something?” –he would question as he had never seen this boy before. He must have shown up while he was in the hospital. Setsuko would answer her question though, “yes I want you to train me. Basically helping me with movements and channeling my chakra in my right hand. I want to get things back to normal so I can train more and make myself stronger. I want to make sure that I am able to beat the hel.” –Setsuko would stop himself from continuing what he was saying. He did not want to worry Kirei on how Setsuko wanted to beat the hell out of Inkroe for what he did to him.- xKireiHimex: -Kirei would nods "this is Kihaku he's ehh a genin.. and he loves to read books.."-Kirei would smile a bit- "and i would love to help you where i can " SanadaKihaku: -Kihaku let out a small goran of pain as he was forcing himself onto his feet. one he managed to sit up on his feet he Shook his head to try and get the pain out of his mind. He stood back up and dusted himself off and noticed Kirei and a man he did not know with her. Spooked by her presence he turned around as he blushed and dashed back out of the main gate. He was so ashamed that he wa son the ground once again in front of her eyes- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would look at the boy as he ran off in a hurry- "hmm well he is not too hurt I guess.." -he laughed some as he would look to Kirei.- Okay so I am going to try and flow my chakra into my right hand but I need you to hold my right hand and see if you feel anything happening with it- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei nods "i never thought Takeda's would run away.. but i guess he's diffrent or so.."-Kirei would spoke as she would take his right hand into her's as she looks at him with a smile- "i'm ready when you are love" HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would growl lightly- "he is a Takeda? So he is related to that basterd Inkroe?" -he would really hold himself back from chasing after the boy.- xKireiHimex: -Kirei would look at him "calm down he's just a boy and he's just 12 years old.. dont ask me how theyr related though caus that i never asked him.."-she still holded his right hand as she smiled- SanadaKihaku: -Kihaku wuld find himself in the forest, not too far away from the compound,but far enough to be out of kirei and the other one their sight, he sat down against a tree as he facepalmed himself and mumbled.- why did she have to be there, right when i mess up again. grrrrrrr dammit-Kihaku punched the ground hard , leaving a small crack in it. His hand was fine though, thanks to his protectors. – HatakeSetsuko: -he would take in a deep breathe as he would look to Kirei- "your right... I need to give him more of a chance I guess.." xKireiHimex: -Kirei would nods agreeing "ofcourse its not his fault that he's related to our Kage.. and well that the Kage did this to you"-Kirei sighed a bit- "so shall we focus on your training then??"- SanadaKihaku: -Kihaku sighed and got back up- i wonder if that banged up man is her fiancee,if so. i probably should introduce myself. -Kihaku looked at the sky for a moment as he dashed back towards the gate.His exhaustion was not completely gone, but Kihaku just didnt care. As he dashed between the trees, he brought his hands together in front of his chest and molde dhis chakra, and directing it to his feet to form the chakra cushion. As he came running out of the forest, he ran up the wall> Kihaku made full use of his agile body, a shet set off from the top of the wall going into flip and landing perfectly on his right hand and knees ,his left arm extended up to the sky behind him, in front of kirei and the man. Kihaku then stood up and bowed for them- My apologies for running off the way i did Sir. But i felt quite ashamed that your fiancee?? saw me eat dust again. -Kihaku forced himself to stand straight-But anyways im Kihaku Sanada of the Takeda-He smiled- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would growl lightly under his mask as he would look to the boy- “It is okay boy… you should learn that running is not the way of the shinobi. Hopefully you will learn that especially with you carrying that same last name as the Kage. How are you and the kage related anyways?” –Setsuko would turn to Kirei as he would pull her cloer to him as he would not say anything more- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would look at them both as she holds Setsu closely as she didnt said any word she didnt want to interupt their first meeting at all~ SanadaKihaku: -Kihaku shrugged thought for a moment before he spoke- Ya know i have no idea, my Father never told me what the Lord Kage was to us, all i know is that my grandfather had left Kirigakure before Inkroe was born, but more i dont really know. SO my apologies if that information dissapoints you Sir. HatakeSetsuko: "I see... well in time I am sure your own tale will emerge. what brought you here then Kihaku?" -he would keep his one eye focused on him as he would watch him closely- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would lean her head against Setsu as she would close her eyes as she still listened to them as she would stay silent,she wasnt sure how this will go though but hearing his heartbeat would make her relax for a moment as she smiled a bit still not sayin anything at all- Category:Casual Category:Solo Training Category:Yonshigakure RP